Redice's Ambition
I hope this can be counted as a fanfiction, it being a narrative poem and all... Written by GMDS/AntiSanity P.S. This was for school and had a due date, which is why this seems rushed. Because it was. Also poems that rhyme are hard. =Redice's Ambition= Redice stalked through the forest all awyre, Her mind whirling with untold ambition. Redice was on a grim path with a mission, To become leader of the cats of ThunderClan. Goldpelt walked beside her on this path, A light of hope in a storm of liquid fire. She decided the need to help was quite dire, And vainly tried to guide Redice on a path of stars. Greatstar strode his path of a leader alone, Preening like the most egotistical crow. His path was but a stone’s throw From being the one of the greatest star’s. Farcry loped along his path with the others, Guiding them through thick and thin. He treated each cat as his own kin Guiding them and settling disputes; he was perfect. Redice had been sent on a patrol by Farcry. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts and sounds, As she ran with the others on the rounds Of the territory she protected and would perhaps own. On the way as they came upon the dens of humans There was barking and growling a plenty, So much so that the forest became empty With fear of the pack of vicious, voracious dogs. “They’re close,” Farcry grimly announced, As the cats gathered uneasily, fearful. Redice seemed almost cheerful, Thinking, This is my chance. My weapon of choice. Farcry continued, wise as always: “We should take this to Greatstar, Because these dogs aren’t far.” Redice sneered with disdain. Goldpelt noted Redice’s expression with worry. “Redice, what is the matter? What brings such an expression to splatter Your face and bring hate to it?” Redice remained impassive. “Nothing is wrong, dear Goldpelt. I just thought I felt An odd breeze stir my whiskers.” It was a poor excuse, and Redice knew it. Goldpelt flicked her ears and didn’t pursue The matter of Redice’s expression of sour dew. Redice walked on, following Goldpelt’s lead. When they reached camp, Farcry disappeared Into Greatstar’s den. Goldpelt had left, Sorely needed in a tiny cleft Of stone where important herbs grew. Redice, having been left to her thoughts, Thought of treason, poison, and betrayal. Her mind following familiar tracks of ill, Thoughts and mindset unhealthy for the soul. Greatstar and Farcry had met in the leader’s cave, Discussed the dangerous dogs and the fate Of the Clan’s dreadfully fearful state. As malicious Redice listened in from outside. Redice sped off all fluffed up. She raced down unused trails, Fur streamlined and sleek, tail Lashing as her plan unfolded before her. She approached a fence, climbed it. Finding a simple lock on a gate. She knew a patrol of eight With Farcry in it would be passing by. They didn’t see her as she unhitched the lock. She hissed at the dogs and grabbed their attention, The patrol scattered, but not before she aided Farcry in his ascension To the afterlife called StarClan. The grieving cats came to camp, Tails drooping they told of dogs running amuck The Clan listened shocked and awestruck By the massive loss the Clan had taken. By moonhigh Greatstar appointed a new deputy; “The new deputy of of ThunderClan Will be Redice, for her bravery and span Of long wisdom and courage.” Redice was delighted in a savage way As her Clanmates congratulated her She was becoming more of a saboteur. Redice was already plotting the demise of Greatstar. Goldpelt’s eyes were round with concern, “Redice, did you cause this mess?” She demanded, “Nonetheless, It is done, and can not be reversed.” Redice didn’t reply but her eyes glittered. She gave her competition the most dangerous assignments, Without a care for her alignment Of her ancestor's opinions of her actions. “Greatstar,” she requested one day, “Will you please go on a private patrol with me?” When they were far, she went on a killing spree But the only victim was Greatstar. She came home, bloody and battered; He’d put up a fight, even if she was fitter. She spoon fed the Clan lies that tasted bitter In even her most sour mouth. But then came the moment, when she was leader! “Redstar! Redstar! Redstar!” The Clan chanted. She smiled as she appointed Goldpelt deputy, enchanted By the fact she had succeeded! Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Poems